


For Practice

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Castiel, The One Where Dean Comes Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: Dean needs to practice kissing a man for a role in a movie. He asks Castiel for help, but he refuses to kiss him. After all, what's a kiss between friends?





	For Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching _Friends_ this past week and this one episode inspired this fic. I'm talking about episode 2x24, where Joey needs to practice kissing a man for a role he's auditioning for, and no one is willing to do it. Until Ross, eventually, does.

Dean huffed as he sat at the booth table. He took a swig of his beer, letting the bitterness fill him up. Three sets of eyes were on him.

“You getting drunk this early?” Jo asked, checking her watch. “It’s not even five o’clock.”

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know what time it is.”

“Alright, spill,” Charlie said, leaning closer beside him. “What’s got your satin panties in a bunch today?”

“I told you that in confidence.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Charlie. It had been one time. Or two times, but who was counting?

“So it _was_ true,” Castiel said, a smug smile on his face.

Dean glared at him from across the table. Castiel was wearing a black vest over a white shirt, looking ready to give a lecture. Which was kind of fitting, considering he was a college professor. Still, no one should dress like that in real life. The only part of Castiel that was even in disarray was his thick black hair.

“Not relevant,” Dean said.

“So then what happened that made you such a cry baby?” Jo asked.

“I went to an audition today,” Dean said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. “It was for a role in an independent movie, and there’s a scene between my character and a man. I had to kiss this other actor, but the casting director said it wasn’t believable. They liked the rest of my audition, so they’re giving me another shot, but I’m gonna have to do it again.” Dean sighed. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“What’s the big deal?” Charlie said. “So you have to lock lips with another dude. You’ve done it before, right?”

Dean stared at her, his cheeks warming up. “No. I haven’t. What gave you that idea?”

Jo raised her eyebrows, sipping her beer. “Maybe that five-year crush you’ve had on Doctor Sexy?”

“Or the time I ran into you at that gay club?” Charlie said.

“And I can’t stress the satin panty issue enough,” Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Anyone with eyes would crush on Doctor Sexy. I mean, have you seen him? With his cowboy boots _on_? That gay club has cheap beer and great music.” Then he turned to Castiel. “And it was _one_ time!”

“Sounds to me like well-practiced excuses, Dean,” Castiel said, winking.

Well, two could play at that game. Dean leaned forward and motioned for Castiel to do the same. They were close enough that Dean could feel his breath. The blue in Castiel’s eyes held a hint of amusement.

“How about I kiss you for practice?” Dean asked.

Castiel blinked, obviously not what he’d been expecting out of this exchange. He sat back on his seat. “I don’t think so.”

“What, you don’t want me to get the role?” Dean said. “Seems kinda selfish.”

“My apologies, Dean, but I refuse to kiss you.” Castiel downed the rest of his beer.

“I’ll kiss you,” Jo said. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m a man.”

Dean grinned at her. “I’ve kissed you before, and trust me, you’re hard to forget.”

Jo laughed. “Oh, shut up, smooth-talker.”

“Fine.” Charlie raised her hands. “I’ll take one for the team.” Before Dean could protest, she grabbed his face and pulled him close. The kiss was awkward and wet, but it made them both burst into laughter.

“That was an experience,” Dean said, “that I do not want to repeat.”

“Ditto.” Charlie scrunched her nose. “This is why I exclusively kiss girls.”

Dean shrugged. “Guess that only leaves you, Cas.”

Smiling, Castiel shook his head. “Dean, no. That is my final answer.”

“Come on, man. We’ve known each other for seven years! What’s a little kiss between friends, huh?”

“I’m sure you can find many other willing men to kiss you, Dean,” Castiel said, raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine,” Dean said, crossing his arms. “You still coming over tonight?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course. Dinner and a movie at your place?”

“That’s the plan,” Dean said.

“No kissing,” Castiel said.

“No kissing.”

They got another round of beers as they listened to Charlie’s crazy morning at work. She had the weirdest coworkers in the IT department.

“I kid you not, Ronny is obsessed with these government conspiracy theories, and she swears by them.” Charlie sipped her beer. “The best part is that she’s so confident about them that even I get a little invested in them. Like sure, tell me more about the different alien species the government is in contact with. I eat it all up.”

“That’s nothing,” Jo said. “This guy at my office thinks he can speak to angels. Actual angels. He says he’s on the angel radio. And they can predict the future. Yeah, he told me I’m going to die at 90. I mean, not bad. But still.”

They had a few more beers before Castiel reminded Dean that it was getting late and they should be heading out now.

“Aw, you’re ditching us already?” Jo said. “Not cool, man. First, we don’t get invited to your special Friday night hang outs, and then you ditch us?”

“We’re not ditching you,” Dean said. “We’ve hung out all afternoon. Besides, you wouldn’t like the movies Cas and I watch. It’s usually those old foreign films with subtitles.”

“You love those films,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled. “Yeah I do.”

“Fine, fine, leave us here all alone,” Charlie said. “We’ll keep each other company.”

“Oh, shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You, be nice,” Castiel said, tugging Dean’s hand, pulling him out of his seat. “And I will see the both of you tomorrow.” He kissed Charlie and Jo goodbye.

“So you kiss them all you want, but you won’t kiss me?” Dean asked. That just wasn’t fair.

Castiel ignored Dean’s question and pulled on his hand again.

Dean had no choice but to follow.

 

***

 

Since it was too late to wait for Dean to cook, they picked up Chinese food and took it back to Dean’s apartment. They ate on the floor off of the coffee table, their backs against the couch as they watched _Wings of Desire_. Castiel loved this one because one of the angels was named Cassiel. And truth be told, Dean was a little fond of that angel too.

By the time the movie was over, it was nearing two o-clock in the morning. Castiel yawned and searched the floor for his shoes.

“You going home or sleeping on the couch?” Dean asked, stretching his back.

“It would be wise to go home,” Castiel said, getting back to his feet, shoes back on. “Last time I slept on your couch I had to go to a masseuse for my back pain.”

Dean chuckled in the darkness of the room. The only light was coming from the home screen on his TV. “Dude, you could have said something. Sleep on my bed. It’s a queen. You’re small. We’ll fit fine.”

“I am not small,” Castiel said without missing a beat.

“No, you’re not.” Dean gave the top of Castiel’s head a soft pat, which Castiel quickly slapped away.

Even in the low light of the room, Dean could see the blue in Castiel’s eyes as he stared at him. “I will take you up on your offer. I’m fairly tired and I wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the drive home.”

“Smart choice,” Dean said, smiling. “Now follow me to the Winchester suite.” He led the way to his bedroom, and flipped the light switch once they arrived. “I have extra clothes on that dresser if you want to change. And an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. Make yourself at home.”

Castiel smiled warmly up at Dean, walking past him into the room. Castiel’s hair was a complete mess, but that was the norm with him. He discarded his vest and was working on unbuttoning his shirt when he caught Dean staring. “No kissing, remember?”

Dean leaned on the doorway, arms crossed. “I’m not kissing. Just appreciating the view.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Smooth.”

Dean didn’t know if he was still just teasing his friend or if he was serious in his flirting attempts. The truth was, Dean had always found Castiel very attractive. There was no denying it. And maybe, throughout his life, he had wanted to kiss a man, or two. And maybe, Castiel had always been on that list. But Castiel had made it very clear that he was not at all interested in kissing Dean, even if it was for practice.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom,” Dean said, sighing. He grabbed his change of clothes and locked himself in the bathroom, for good measure.

It didn’t take long to get ready for bed, and then Dean went back to his room. Castiel was already in bed, under the blanket, curled up on his side. The only part of him that was visible was his messy black hair.

“You need anything else?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I was waiting for you to get out so I could brush my teeth.” Castiel pushed the blanket aside and got out of bed, smiling as he went past Dean, wearing his favorite Kansas t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Dean got into bed, removing his contact lenses. He wasn’t so sleepy yet, so he picked up the book on his nightstand and grabbed his red framed glasses from his drawer. Five pages into _The Last Policeman_ , Castiel walked back into the room.

Castiel paused in front of the bed, head titled to the side, staring at Dean. “You’re reading in bed? You…you wear reading glasses?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I thought you knew that.”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, moving slowly over to his side of the bed. “I never knew you needed glasses. Do you wear contacts?”

“Yeah, I just took them off.” Dean pushed up his glasses. “Do I look bad with these? I got them in college when I thought red frames were a good idea.”

Castiel laughed softly, crawling back in bed. “No, you look sort of adorable, Dean. I’m just not used to seeing you this way.”

“Well, maybe you should sleep with me more often.” Dean froze once the words came out. He always knew how to ruin a good moment.

Thankfully, Castiel laughed it off. He leaned forward and very gently kissed Dean’s temple. His breath was minty. “Don’t say I never kiss you.”

Dean blinked at him. “Oh-kay.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel curled up on his side again, facing Dean. Castiel closed his eyes, and Dean continued reading, a little less focused than before.

After a few more pages, Dean turned off the lights and took off his glasses. He slept on his back, with his head leaning towards Castiel. The warmth on that side of his bed was welcoming. It was until a few minutes later, when Dean felt an arm wrap around his waist. He could have sworn Castiel was already asleep. Either way, Dean didn’t say anything. He simply moved a little bit closer to Castiel, and sighed deeply.

 

***

 

In the morning, Dean woke up with the same arm wrapped around his middle. Something was different thought. Dean was on his side, and his back was pressed warmly against Castiel’s stomach. That was definitely new.

Dean tried not to fidget, just to make the moment last a little longer. He’d never felt more comfortable waking up with anyone in bed. But the sudden need to use the bathroom made it impossible to linger in bed too long. Dean slipped out of Castiel’s arm and went to take care of his morning business.

When he went back to his room, Castiel was rubbing his eyes, kicking off the blankets.

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” Dean asked from the doorway, suddenly self-conscious.

Castiel smiled, which was one of the sweetest sights in the morning light. “Dreamlessly.”

“That good?”

“Better than ever.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Dean shifted awkwardly. “So, you staying for breakfast? I’m making French toast, bacon, eggs, hash-browns, all the good stuff.”

“That sounds amazing.” Another smile. “Yes, I’ll stay for breakfast.”

Dean nodded, returning the smile before leaving the room.

Dean did all the cooking while Castiel took a shower. When Castiel went to sit at the table, he was dressed in his clothes from the day before, hair wet and dripping slightly. Dean set the plates and poured coffee into their mugs. Castiel had his very own green mug in Dean’s place.

“You smell good,” Dean blurted out. He was doing that a lot lately.

“Yeah?” Castiel grinned in Dean’s direction. “I used your shampoo.”

“That must be why.”

They ate in comfortable silence and awkward glances that ended in smiles.

It was almost noon when Castiel decided to leave, a little reluctantly. Dean walked him to the door, where they both lingered more than was needed.

“So, what are you doing the rest of the day?” Dean asked, leaning on the doorway.

Castiel stood close to him, the smell of his mango shampoo strong. “Well, my day will be very exciting because I will be grading papers. I might finish an entire bottle of wine in the process. It helps me concentrate.”

“That does sound exciting. I’m going to visit Sam today, and then I might stop at the Roadhouse. I still need to find a man to kiss.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You plan on kissing a stranger, Dean?”

“Guess I’ll have to, since my best friend won’t kiss me.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“If you really choose to do this, then I will help you,” Castiel said.

“Really?” Dean thought it sounded too good to be true. “You’ll kiss me?” He leaned forward, eager to meet Castiel’s lips.

Castiel covered Dean’s mouth with his hand. “No, Dean. I meant, I will help you find a stranger to kiss you. I won’t kiss you myself.”    

Dean groaned, licking Castiel’s palm in protest. Castiel removed his hand and wiped it on Dean’s shoulder. “What’s the big deal? You like kissing dudes. You do it all the time.”

Castiel laughed. “Look, Dean, I offered my help. Will you take it or not?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Meet me at the Roadhouse at seven.”

“I’ll be there.” Castiel leaned forward, only to pet Dean’s hair the same way he’d done to him yesterday.

Dean didn’t slap his hand away. He just stood there and watched him walk away.

 

***

 

The Roadhouse was particularly full tonight.

Charlie, Jo, and Sam were all sitting on the booth table next to Dean and Castiel’s. They were the nosy audience.

They had set it all up, even put up an ad online. Hundreds of men had shown up to the bar to be screened by Castiel until he chose the lucky one that Dean would get to kiss. Because all his friends were a bunch of little shits.

They had gone through twenty men so far, none of which Castiel had approved.

As they waited for the twenty-first contestant, Dean elbowed Castiel. “Dude, it’s just one kiss. We really don’t need to interview everyone. I’ll just pick the hottest one and get it over with.”

Castiel scoffed and shook his head. “Absolutely not. As your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you don’t get stuck lip-locked to a pervert stalker. You don’t know any of these men, Dean. And men are not to be trusted.”

“Hey, Dean,” Sam called from behind.

Dean twisted over to find his brother. There was another person at the table with them. Dean lit up when he recognized who it was. He hadn’t seen Benny in years, not since they were roommates in college, so many years back.

“Benny came all the way here from New York to plant a big one on you,” Sam said, smug as ever.

Benny lifted up his beer. “Hey, Dean. Long time no see.”

“Benny!” Dean said, excitedly. “Get over here, man.”

Benny moved to Dean’s table, and Dean pulled him into a tight hug. Damn. He’d really missed Benny. It’d been years since they’d talked. Benny had been interested in acting too, and he’d actually had the guts to move to New York to pursue it. Dean had never been able to leave Kansas completely. He preferred to travel for acting gigs, but never move away from home.

“What are you doing here, man?” Dean asked, sitting back down. “Have a seat. This is Cas. Cas, this is Benny, my college roommate. I mentioned him before. You remember.”

Castiel nodded once, extending a stiff hand forward, which Benny shook, friendly enough.

Then Benny sat across from them. “Well, I’d been meaning to swing around this side of town for a while now, but I’d never found a big enough reason. Then I saw the ad your friends put online, and I thought, there’s no better chance than this one. Dean, brother, I’ve been following your career. You’re doing good for still living in Kansas.”

Dean sipped his beer. “Trust me, it ain’t easy driving back and forth, but it’s a good thing I love driving. I just couldn’t leave Lawrence, you know. It’s home.”

“Oh, that’s right, you never liked flying,” Benny said, laughing. “I really missed you, brother.”

“Missed you too, Benny.” Dean grinned.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to reconnect later. Benny, it was a pleasure meeting you, but we really need to continue with the interviews.”

“Oh,” Benny said. “I was actually thinking of being interviewed. I don’t know about Dean here, but I wouldn’t mind kissing that freckled face of his.”

Dean nearly choked on his beer. “Dude, yeah, that’s perfect. And Cas doesn’t even need to interview you ‘cause I know everything about you already. See, Cas? It’s perfect. Benny’s the winner.”

“No, Dean, that’s not how this works. Everyone needs to go through the screening process. Even friends.” Castiel looked at Benny, and not with his friendliest looks.

Dean shrugged at Benny. “Sorry, man. He’s the boss.”

Benny laughed. “It’s alright. I can answer some questions. Shoot.”

Castiel sat up straighter. “What is your current relationship status?”

“Well, I’m very single, and I’d love to get some smooching going on.” And then Benny actually winked. Fucking winked at Dean. That was not what Dean had been expecting.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Have you kissed men before?”

“Lots of times,” Benny said proudly.

“Have you kissed Dean before?” Castiel asked. That question had not been asked before.

Benny smirked. “No, I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure. Yet.”

Dean sipped his beer.

Castiel nodded. “Are you interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Dean?” Another new question. What the hell was going on?

“Uh, well, that might be too soon to tell, but hey, I wouldn’t mind. Would you?” The question was directed at Dean.

“Would you?” Castiel repeated the question.

Dean gaped at both of them, wanting nothing but to run out of the room.

“I, uh, don’t know,” Dean said, honestly. “I’ve never really tried to date men before, but I’ve never hated the idea. Actually, I think I kinda want to do it. But, Benny, you’re my drinking buddy, you know? You’re my ‘brother’. I don’t know how I’d feel about dating...my brother.”

Benny looked dejected, but he finished his beer and a smile reappeared. “I get it, brother. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea for us.”

“I’m sorry, Benny. Look, I’ll buy you another beer, and we’ll catch up. Sound good?”

Benny nodded, smile widening. “Of course. Let’s do that.”

Castiel excused himself from the table to give them more privacy. As the night wore on, the men who’d showed solely for Dean started leaving. It was getting late, after all, and the interviews seemed to come to a halt.

It was until much later when Dean said goodbye to Benny that he realized Castiel had left too. The only ones left at the Roadhouse were Charlie, Jo, and Sam.

“Thanks for sticking around, guys,” Dean said. “I think I’m going to head home. I’m pretty beat.”

“Sorry we couldn’t get you a man to kiss,” Jo said.

“You should have just kissed Benny,” Sam said.

“Nah, too complicated,” Dean said, waving a hand. “I’ll just find another role.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Charlie said, leaning her sleepy head on Jo’s shoulder.

“Goodnight, Charlie.”

 

***

 

By the time Dean made it home, he was a little hungry, so he washed some grapes and took them to his couch.

There was a documentary about starfish on TV that was just quiet enough to help him go to sleep.

Before he passed out completely, Dean heard his doorbell.

At one o’clock in the morning.

“Who the hell is visiting me at this time?” Dean mumbled, accidentally dropping the remaining grapes from his bowl. “Shit.” He stepped over the grapes as he walked to the door. “I’m coming, hang on!”

When he opened the door, Castiel came rushing in with intent. Dean closed the door and rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what Castiel was saying.

“I’m a good friend, and I’m not going to let some kiss ruin our friendship. I’m just going to do it, okay? And you have to promise me that nothing’s going to change afterwards. We’ll just go back to normal. Because I can’t risk losing you, Dean. You’re too important to me.”

“What?”

Castiel didn’t answer the question. Instead, Castiel rushed forward, cupped Dean’s cheeks, and kissed him. Their lips met with a bit of electricity, an actual spark that surged from the action. As soon as Dean’s brain caught up to what they were doing, he kissed back. The small kiss became more almost instantly. Dean dug his fingers in Castiel’s hair and pulled him closer. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. The moment their tongues met, Dean let out a low moan that came more of a surprise to him than anything. He was getting turned on. Kissing Castiel.

And it was absolutely fantastic.

Castiel moved Dean back until he hit the door, and used the angle to press his entire body against Dean’s, never breaking off the kiss. Castiel’s tongue felt amazing inside Dean’s, moving excitedly. Dean continued moaning, not giving a damn what would happen to their friendship if he gave himself entirely to the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, it was only a few inches apart, breathing in their breaths.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean reached for his lips again, and the kiss continued for another long moment. Long enough for Dean to get hard, and feel a little uncomfortable about it. “Shit, sorry.”

Castiel laughed breathlessly. “Don’t apologize.”      

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.”

“Me too.”

Dean licked his lips. “It wasn’t just for practice, was it?”

“No.”

“Good. I didn’t want it to be.”

Castiel kissed the corner of Dean’s lips. “I do hope you get the part, though.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you. I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore.”

Slowly, Castiel moved away from Dean, until the only thing between them was space. “I should probably go. I don’t think I have enough self-control to stay in your bed another night without…”

“You don’t need self-control.”

“Don’t I?”

Dean grabbed his hand. “I sleep better with you than without you.”

“Are we going to sleep, then?”

Dean laughed. “Later.”

“So we’re--?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Good plan. I’m on board.”

Dean laughed again. “I’m sure you are.”

Dean tugged on Castiel’s hand, and Castiel had no choice but to follow.


End file.
